Whispered Secrets in the Night
by Jayce Celestann
Summary: Coming from opposite worlds: Serena Overton, a young woman trapped in a life from which she longed to escape; and Captain Darien Delaine, Duke of Ware, a man whose heart and sould cannot be touched by anyone. To find out the story of these two, you'll j
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic in progress. I hope you enjoy it. Remember~review me! I'd like to know what you think~if not many people comment on it, I'm just going to trash it. For those that are reading this, much thanks for giving this story a chance!

No, I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy~

_Whispered Secrets in the Night_

Prolouge:

**Year of 1802**

Night was always the worst. Serena stared out through the wavy glass panes that distorted the darkness, saw only her weary reflection, and wondered how much longer she could stand it.

As far back as she could remember, every day of her twenty years, Serena Overton had worked from the first hint of dawn till blackness curtained the windows of the Sterling Tavern.

"Serena, you better stop your daydreamin' and get back to work. You know your papa will be back any minute and there's customers with empty tankards out there." Her best friend, Mina Dyan, a slender, golden-blonde haired woman three years older than Serena, stood at the kitchen door.

Smiling, Serena replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long, Ken Johnson is back in port. He was telling me about his trip down from Hayfax. I guess they ran into some weather and one of the mast went down. Nearly sank the entire ship."

"Ken always could tell a tale. Don't worry about it. We just now started getting busy. The _Lightening_'s dropped anchor andthe crew has begun drifting in. They're going to be a handful tonight, seein' s they have been at sea for nigh on two months."

Serena groaned as she walked out of the kitchen and into the smoky, dimly lit taproom. "I swear Greg's crew is the worst of the lot. I don't look forward to their arrival." The tavern was nealry a hundred years old, with heavy oak beams and flagstone floors. Pewter scores lined the walls, casting shadowy candlelight against the smoke-darkened wood. Though her father loved the old place, Serena despised it.

"They're a rowdy bunch," Mina said, "and no mistake. We'll be sporting bruises from our backsides to our knees come tomorrow."

"Not me. I'm sick to death of these damnable sailors and their pinching and pawing ways. The first man who lays a hand on me will be feeling the weight of a tankard against the side of his head."

Mina just laughed. "Your papa wouldn't like that much. Bad for business. He likes you to keep the sailors happy."

But Serena didn't really care what her father liked. He certainly didn't care what she liked or wanted. All he cared about was his tavern and making more money. He was always so proud of the place, a legacy for his son. Only he never had a son.

In truth, his wife had died giving birth to his one and only heir, a petite daughter, with Fiona's silver-gold hair.

The bitter fact was he would never have a son. A daughter would have to suffice, but Damon's resentment of the fact hovered like a huge, dark cloud over Serena's head every minute of every day.

"You went to the market today, didn't you?" she asked Mina. In a simple black skirt that showed a bit too much ankle, a lace-up stomacher, and a scoop-necked white peasant blouse that exposed the tops of her breasts, she leaned over to mop up a spilled tankard of ale, her single long braid sliding over one shoulder.

"Actually, I just got back," Mina said.

"So what interesting tidbits of gossip did you hear?"

"I did hear a bit of news you'll want to hear."

"Good news, I hope. I could stand little of that for a change."

Mina moved behind the wide plank bar to tighten the loose bun on a cask that had started dripping brandy. "Word is that _Midnight_'s comin' in. It should be docking anytime now."

Serena's heart began thudding uncomfortablly. _Midnight_. Her pulse inched up several notches. "I thought Captain Delaine was headed back to England. I didn't expect we'd be seeing him again for at least a couple more months."

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know about that."

Serena's hand shook faintly. Absently, she walked away, her mind on the big, full-rigged ship _Midnight_ and its handsome owner, Captain Darien Delaine. Or more accurately, Captain Delaine, Duke of Ware, his newly inherited title as much a surprise to him as it was to everyone else.

Recalling his lean, dark, slightly arrogant profile, she thought that it proably should have been. He had always had a presence about him. His aristocratic blood was appartent in every gesture, every self-assured movement. He was born to command and it showed in every line of his darly attractive face, from the high-carved cheekbones to the firm set of his well-formed, deliciously formed, lips.

He was tall and broad-shouldered, with narrow hips and not an ounce of spare flesh over his bones. He was solid and sinewy, his hair ebony-black. Darien Delaine was a man among men. His crew knew it and so did Serena Overton.

Which is way, for as long as she could remeber, she had bee a little in love with him.

"Better start moving, girl," Mina nudged her toward the bar. "Damons coming down the stairs."

Serena sighed and nodded, pasted on a smile, and set to work. The afternoon slid past and evening crept in. the taproom had begun to fill up. Smoke hung in patches above the wide plank bar, burning her lungs with the harsh smell of tobacco. Raucous laughter drifted into the heavy, age-darkened rafters.

God, she hated this place. If the Lord would grant her a single wish, it would be escape from the mindess drudgery and endless hours of bordom at the Sterling Tavern.

Someday, she thought wistfully. Someday I'll find a way to leave.

~*~The next chapter will be out as soon as I recieve _at least_ five reviews. For those that have read this, much thanks, and especially to those that submit a review. Hope everyone (who celebrates) Thanksgiving had a wonderful holiday. Take care~ 


	2. Whispered Secrets in the Night: Chapter...

Author's Note: Like I said, I'd update the story once I recieved five reviews. So, here it is, the next chapter! Thanks so much for those that reviewed me...you don't know how much it means to me. Especially those that encouraged the story~much thanks! 

No, I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Enjoy~

_Whispered Secrets in the Night_

Chapter One:

The hour was late when Simon Mar, first mate aboard the _Lightening_, shoved through the swinging doors with some of his men. Serena had been up since before dawn. Her feet hurt, her eyes burned, and a dull ache stabbed into her lower back. Now Simon Mar was here and she wonder if her night could possibly grow any worse.

Hoping he'd take a table on Mina's side of the taproom, she slipped quietly into the kitchen and peered through a crack in the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Damon scowled. "There's plenty of help in this here kitchen. Get back out there were you're needed. There's customers waiting! Get yourself back to work, or I'll take a switch to you're fanny."

She started to argue, but knew there was no hope in avoiding Simon Mar and his too-friendly hands. Damon was a strict disciplinarian and to him the customer was always came first. She was only a woman. A little mauling never hurt her and it was good for business. At times, Serena wondered how far her father would actually go to ensure the success and business of the Sterling Tavern.

"I'm going, Papa," she replied as she walked back into the room, heading straight for the table in the corner, occupied by Simon, a place he had purposely selected on her side of the taproom. 

"Good eveing, Mr. Mar." She forced her to smile, being careful to stand just out of his reach. "What will it be for you and your men tonight?"

"Well, now, look what we have here, mates." His eyes raked downward from the top of her head to the soles of her brown shoes. they lingered for a moment on her ankles, then crept up to settle on her breasts. "What do you say, mates? Isn't she the prettiest female this side of the Atlanti?"

She colored a little and her chin went up. Compliments for women-hungry men were hardly new, but Simon's where always slightly crude. And none of them looked at her with the same nakedlust teh big first mate always did.

"I asked what would you like to have."

He laughed. "Did you hear that The lady wants to now what it is that we'd like to have." A hand snaked out and grabbed her waist. She stried to pull way, but it was no use, he was more than twice her size. With little effort, he dragged her down on his lab and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What we'd like, little dove, is a piece of you."

"Let me go-I have work to do." Serena started to struggle, but it was no use, only causing him to laugh. 

"I cant' think of anything that would be more pleasant than spreading those pretty thighs of yours and burying my big, hard-"

"That's enough, Mar." Serena's eyes slashed upward to a tall, dark figure with the deep, forbidding voice, "Let her go."

He cheeks were flaming. She had never felt mor embarrassed and humilated in all her life, yet never so relieved as she was to see Darien Delanie.

"She just asked me a question. I was only giving her my answer. So, I'd advise you, Captain, to stay te hellout of this."

"I told you to let her go. I won't say it again," Darien said as she watched Serena struggle to break free.

Serena bit her lip. If she were the cause of a fight in the tavern, her father would be furious. She forced herself to look into the captain's face. "It's alright, Captain Delaine. Mr. Mar was only teasing. Weren't you, Simon?" 

He craked a lustful smile, "Of course, that's right, Captain. We were just being friendly-like. Nothing to get worked up about."

Eyes an intene midnight blue speared into her. "Then I shall have to beg your pardon." He made a slight bow and started to turn away.

Fury swelled up in her like a gale-force wind and all her good intentions flew out the window. With a shriek, Serena leaped to her feet, moving so swiftly Simon lost his hold. Grappig a tankard of ale, she swung it against the side of his face. "You are the most despicable, foulest creature I have every had the misfortune to meet. If you ever touch me that way again I swear I'll find a pistol and shoot you!"

She whirled away from him and smack into Darien Delaine's broad chest. A corner of his mouth quirked upward in the barest hint of a smile. "I thought he was just being friendly."

Serena flushed and backed a step away. "Simon Mar wouldn't know the first thing about being friendly. I just didn't want to cause any trouble."

"The fault was hardly yours."

"My father wouldn't see it that way though."

How much longer could she put up with all this? Not much, Serena vowed. Not much long at all.

Her chance came far sooner than she had imagined.

~*~Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm in the progress of writing the next chapter, so I may just update another chapter later on today. Don't forget~review me! After I submit this chapter, I won't update it until I gain five more reviews. See a pattern? Every five reviews earn another chapter. Take care~ 


	3. Whispered Secrets in the Night: Chapter...

Author's Note: Hey! It's been awhile. Sorry about that, I've been really busy. This chapter won't be very long though, sorry! The next chapter I _promise_ will be long. _Promise_! Well, here ya go.

No, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy~

_Whispered Secrets in the Night_

Chapter Two:

Darien stood at the helm, his legs splayed against the roll of the ship. Staring off the horizon, his attention on the sea.

Like a beautiful woman, he thought, untamed, passionate, and willful. The notion brought a different image to mind, strangely enough. A sweetly smiling face and thick silver-blonde hair, full red lips, and silver-gray eyes, sligthly tilted up at the corners.

He scowled himself. Not a woman, merely a girl. True she had the body of a woman-tiny waist and high rounded breast, a trim pair of ankles, and he imaged, a tight little derriere. Serean Overton was young, innocent and naive. He was surprised he thought of her at all. Perhaps it was Serena's spirit, for in truth, he admired her-smiling at the memory of her clash with Simon Mar. She was a fiery thing-not yet a woman he reminded himself. 

Her image still lingered softly in his mind though, as he stared out into the sea.

The ship rolled sidewasy, rose on a wave, poised there for an instant, then dropped away. Serena's stomach dropped wiht it, truned over, and lurched upward. Trembling she layed back on her makeshift pallet, resting her head against the hull.

"Holy--!" The tall man jerked off his cap and scratched his dark hair. "A stowaway. Haven't seen the like in years. What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"

Serena gronaded again, this time in disgust at herself for not being more careful. She knew the man standing over her. A crewman that came into the tavern-a crewman of the ship, _Midnight_-Mal Gick.

She turned to look up at him. "How many...how many days have we been at sea?"

The man sucked in his breath. "Why, I know you! You're Miss Serena from the Sterling Tavern."

"How many days?"

"Three days, Miss."

She groaned. It had felt like five.

"Captain Delaine, he's going to be furious when he finds out what you have done."

Serena reachd out and caught the tall man's arm. "Please, Mr. Gick, you can't tell him, not yet at least. In two more days we'll be too far out at sea to go back. I want to go with you to the islands. I have to."

He'd alway felt sorry for her, the way she was treated by her father. Poor thing. What would it hurt if he helped her just this once? Mal glanced around. No one was near. He wondered if she was running from her father. If she was, Mal didn't blame her. And he decided, he would help her as long as he could.

The ship creaked and moaned. It rose on a wave and dropped into a trough, and she heard the unexptected sound of splitting wood. The ship leaned sideways, more wood snapped. One of the ropes that help a stack of boxes in place just a few feet away began to groan, and she looked upward, gasping as the heavy boxes shifted, stretching the line so taunt it started to quiver.

~*~That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry it's so short, I've been busy and decided that I'd just post what I had done so at least you had a little bit to read... Thanks for reading this. Take care~ 


End file.
